


补档

by mouse1111



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse1111/pseuds/mouse1111





	补档

品食(狼主)  
依然是日常,但会有些许开车的暗示。(因为我现在 满脑子只想开车)  
OOC,文笔渣,会与原作有很大的差异,还请见谅。

今日是由九郎亲自替狼束发,这对还留着幼童发型的九郎有些陌生。“我将来应该会变得比较熟练吧?”九郎将散乱的灰发梳开,满怀期待的问道。  
原本假寐的狼张开了双眼,面前的铜镜只有自己,但狼深信在不久的将来,束着马尾的九郎会同自己被映在镜中。  
那名少年会像现在的九郎跪在自己身后,用冰凉的手指解开缠住的发结,指头间轻微的拉扯牵引到了头皮,让胸口宛如被发誓刺中般,挑出一丝丝心悸。  
不同的是当已成熟的九郎支起身将髻固定在狼的发上时,那从袖口探出并紧贴狼脖子的下臂,和他微微固定在狼侧腰的大腿,会如一碰就涌出蜜汁的熟成蜜桃般丰满。  
狼期待当成熟少年伏在自己背上时,能感受到突出脊椎上那处子生涩的摩擦,他会翻身并在少年的双腿缠上腰时,捏紧那光洁的甜桃,并在一次次强烈的探入下,让那属于初春的腥味涌出。他想让皇子在自己背上留下如初夜喘息般激烈的抓痕,而无力再想替自己梳发一事。  
但现在九郎还只是个会被自己身影遮掩的孩子。  
即便这孩子会在给予名为奖励的亲吻时,用骨感的手顺着褶皱滑进男人裤内。然后像果农轻握枝桠上干瘪的青桃般,用手体会红桃逐渐在手中膨胀的成就感。却又在它熟到流出白液时,跟着一起洁癖的离开。  
对于九郎“我将来应该会变得比较熟练吧?”这一问题,狼不禁多想。

謝謝看完的各位,欢迎评论。  
感觉我笔下的狼超会想些不正经的事,也许下次要试试看九郎视角。

 

吞食(狼主)  
决定先写日常试试看,但会有些许开车的暗示。(因为我现在满脑子只想开车)  
OOC,文笔渣,会与原作有很大的差异,还请见谅。

今日狼也是负伤而归,平日都是永真或狼替自己包扎,但在九郎回归后,帮狼疗伤的工作就交给了九郎。狼当然觉得不妥,但九郎也丝毫没有要退让的意思,就像现在。  
“这很痛吗?”九郎边替狼脱去染血的衣物边问道,狼的胸前有一条始在胸膛止在腹部的红褐色刀伤。虽然血不再外流,但在绑带退去时,那被凝血黏在上头的白色棉絮就像吸允狼血的蚜虫一样令人作呕。不止如此,狼的伤口也散发出甜臭的,宛如被害虫侵蚀的腐败水果的味道。狼自己也是如此吗?九郎不禁不安的想到。  
九郎用干净的布和温水替狼洗去伤口上的脏污,他贴近狼的胸膛,并用带着些许厌恶的力道将棉絮擦去。他太过认真以至于没注意到狼的神情。  
作为贵族的九郎手上没有半分粗茧,九郎的手像温润的白玉,指腹则像初熟的杏子圆润饱满。虽然九郎没有其他意思,但将膏药推开涂抹时,那顺着肌肉蜿蜒的触碰却如同情人间最安抚而怜爱的轻喷。  
这个煽情的想法让狼懊恼,他红肿发热的伤口本应在冰冷的膏药下冷却,但现在他清楚的感觉到他的体温如同扑火的飞蛾般,被九郎灼热如火的手指四处牵引。  
“已经够了。”当九郎的手来到伤口末端时,狼终于忍不住了。他无法克制的想像九郎的指头更加越界的来到裤下,他冰冷的指腹会像参了蜜的舌头贴紧包覆,并如同替自己疗伤般用舌尖舔过每道凹凸, 当所有的热流射进那过于年幼的穴里时,他早熟的九郎会以颤抖的像初次行走的白暂腿根作为结尾。  
当面有难色的九郎一走,狼就立刻用手执行他 所有的幻想。  
那粗硬的树根绞入新春的土里,用冰冷的颤抖和温热的叹息,长出不属于这个年纪的甜杏。

谢谢看完的各位,欢迎评论。


End file.
